Harry Potter and the Lord of the Rings
by anonmachine
Summary: HIATUS. Harry Potter and LotR crossover. Harry, Ron and Hermione end up in Middleearth. They exprience a major culture shock.
1. Chapter One

Note: Hope you like this one. This is dedicated to all Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings lovers. I wanted to try making a Harry Potter/LotR crossover. I got a couple of ideas here. =) This is my very first crossover fic. YAY!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anybody. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Aragorn, Frodo...etc. (from both LotR and HP) are not mine. They are property of Tolkien and Rowling.  
  
P.S Harry and Co. are just 13 at the time...  
  
----- ----------------  
  
  
  
Remus Lupin glanced at his class. The atmosphere was rather gloomy, as they all knew that the professor was leaving in a few days. Seamus sighed audibly.  
  
'Must you really go?'  
  
'No, Seamus, but I believe I -should-'  
  
'You don't -have- to go, though.'  
  
'I know, Miss Granger.'  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence. Professor Lupin cleared his throat. 'Well, this is going to be your last Defence Against Dark Arts class, and before the school term ends, I am going to introduce you to banshees.' They stared at him.  
  
'B...Banshees, Professor?' stuttered Neville. The teacher smiled reassuringly. 'Don't worry, Longbottom, there's not much to them really.' Neville gulped.  
  
'Now, who can tell me about the banshees?'  
  
Hermione jumped to her feet, waving her hand in the air. 'Yes, Granger?' 'Banshees are drawn to pain. They seek out their victims once a year and their shriek is fatal. One sign that a banshee has been at a place is that all the glassware or usually shattered and broken. If a banshee attacks a muggle, the muggle will probably met his death. However, if it attacks a witch or a wizard, he or she becomes a banshee or they would lose consciousness and wake up as a banshee.' Hermione took a deep breath to continue. 'Banshees are immortal and can only be destroyed by a vanquishing spell or potion.' Hermione paused. 'I t..t..think that's about it,' she faltered hesitatingly.  
  
Lupin smiled warmly at his student. 'Yes, Hermione. Well done! Ten points to Gryffindor.' Hermione beamed and sat down again.  
  
'Since I am not your Potions Master, we shall not use potions to vanquish the banshee. Only spells. Now, everyone, take out your wands and repeat after me. /Remmornio Hiftalus/!!! (A/N. I made that up.) Will flicking your wand in a nice flicking motion.'  
  
A few minutes later, Lupin called over the murmurs of "Remmornio Hiftalus- ses". 'Right, we shall handle the banshee in threes. Everybody out of the room except Harry, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger. There was a lot of scrapping noise as everyone rushed outside.  
  
He nodded towards the three friends. 'You know what to do. Good luck.' He walked to the door. He closed just enough for him to peep through. He stuck his arm inside the classroom and pointed his wand at the closet at the back. He muttered something under his breath. The doors of the closet flew open. Lupin quickly closed the door of the classroom, leaving Harry and his friends to deal with the truly disgruntled banshee.  
  
The banshee leaped out. It gazed wildly about itself. Its terrifying gaze fell upon them. Before they could whip out their wands, the banshee advance and let out an ear-splitting shriek. Harry clapped his hands to his ears as banshee continued to shriek. He could feel his head pounding in pain. The banshee's cry was so incredibly high pitched that he feared that a blood vessel would burst.  
  
Then, a most interesting thing happened. The air actually /wavered/. The ground shook. Ron managed to stumble to his feet and shouted over the banshee's screams.  
  
'WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSE TO DO?!?'  
  
Harry opened his mouth to answer but he felt rather dizzy, like the ground was spinning out of control. He felt his knees buckle beneath him. Ron rushed over and helped him to his feet. The ground shook again, this time more violently. A crack appeared on the floor just at Ron's feet. Ron, still holding tightly onto Harry's hand stumbled and fell into the crack, pulling Harry after him.  
  
Harry cried out and barely managed to grab the edge to prevent himself and Ron from disappearing into the abyss below.  
  
'Harry!!! Don't let go!' Ron cried from below him.  
  
'I'm try not too!' he answered between clenched teeth.  
  
Hermione knelt and grabbed Harry's hand just as his fingers slipped. But bearing the weight of two boys proved difficult for her. With a cry of alarm, Hermione disappeared together with Harry and Ron, tumbling head first into the darkness below.  
  
The banshee stopped its noise making and glanced around the classroom. Seeing no more victims to torment, it leaped out the window and into the Forbidden Forest.  
  
  
  
Outside, Remus Lupin pressed his ear to the door together with several other anxious students. 'I don't hear anything,' muttered Neville, wringing his hands. Lupin straightened up from his rather uncomfortable position. He stepped back and opened the door with a -only to reveal an empty classroom. 'Well...' he mumbled 'Potter did manage to vanquish the banshee... But where are they?'  
  
  
  
.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:  
  
  
  
Hermione screamed and gripped Harry's hands tighter as they plummet downwards. Harry winced. On his right was Hermione and on his left was Ron. And they were both screaming.  
  
'OOF!'  
  
Harry coughed and picked himself up. They had landed on some sort of campsite, near the fire. He helped Hermione up as Ron struggled to his feet.  
  
They stared around them. It was dark. And they were not alone.  
  
In front of them sat four people. They stared at each other. Then, in unison the strangers stood and unsheathed their gleaming swords.  
  
----- ----------------  
  
Well??? What do you think? Please R&R!! 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Aragorn, Frodo...etc. (from both LotR and HP) are not mine. They are property of Tolkien and Rowling.  
  
Cassie - thanks for reviewing!! I stopped because I wanted to see what kind of response I would get. =P And since it wasn't so bad, I'm here with ANOTHER chapter! YAY!  
  
Kishi Seta - amusing, eh? I thought so too. Making up magic words are harder than you think! LOL  
  
Hermione Eveningfall - nice name! Can't leave it there, can't I? grins evilly Well, I -did-! LOL. Read on and see who these mysterious four strangers are! Are they who you guessed them to be? =)  
  
Leggy-stinks - drastic name. Fan girls would sue. =P Wonderwonderwonder... scratches imaginary beard thoughtfully Well, m'dear, wonder no more!!! The identities of the four would be revealed in this chapter!!!  
  
Hope you enjoy this chapter, guys!!  
  
----- -----------------  
  
Harry stared and suddenly realized that these strangers were actually half his size. He and Hermione whipped out their wands. Ron managed to look dazed at the same time. He stared dumbly around him.  
  
'Harry? Hermione? I don't think we're in the castle or in its grounds anymore.'  
  
One of the cloaked strangers spoke up.  
  
'Who are you? What is your business doing here and whom do you and your companions serve?'  
  
The Hogwarts students stared at them.  
  
'Err. I'm Harry. That' Hermione and -that- is Ron.' he trailed of, not sure how to continue. 'Err.what exactly are you?'  
  
'We, sir? We are hobbits. I am Merriadoc, this is my cousin Peregrin, and that's Sam over there. This here is Frodo. If I may repeat my question, what is your business doing here?'  
  
'Our business is of our own, I -do- think its none of -yours-. We do not serve the Dark Lord if that's what you want to know. Besides, You-Know-Who has not yet returned to power, so there's no -way- we could serve him -anyway-,' rattled Hermione, her hair flying wildly about.  
  
'You-Know-Who? Who is that?' asked the one called Pippin.  
  
'The Dark Lord.Lord Voldemort,' answered Harry, before his friends could stop him.  
  
'Lord Voldemort?! I thought the Dark Lord was Sauron!' exclaimed the first of the four who spoke.  
  
The Hogwarts residence frowned. 'Sauron? No. I don't think so.'  
  
Then, is the darkness, they heard a fell voice shrieking. Ron paled visibly. 'What's that?' he whispered hoarsely.  
  
'Ringwraiths,' answered a Frodo, who had up to now remained silent. He stared at the fire. 'It's the fire!' he cried suddenly. 'They saw the fire! Put it out!'  
  
Harry quickly stamped on the fire and effectively putting it out.  
  
Another shriek came, this time nearer.  
  
'It's too late. They are coming. Quick! Arm yourselves!'  
  
Then without warning, a metallic ring, as if a sword was being pulled out of its sheath, came from their right. Out of the shadows stepped a tall figure, swathed in black robes.  
  
Ron panicked and dropped his wand. 'Dementors!' cried Hermione. Harry narrowed his eyes and bellowed, 'EXPECTO PATRONUM!'  
  
From the tip of his wand burst a cloud of dazzlingly white mist, which took up a form of a deer. It galloped silently away, towards the nearest cloaked form, making no sound, as it's dainty hooves beat upon the floor.  
  
It lowered it's graceful antlered heard and charged at a Ringwraith. The foul thing gave a shuddering shriek as it backed warily away from it attacker.  
  
'EXPELLIARMUS!' yelled Hermione's voice. Harry tore his eyes away from his Patronus and saw the sword that a Ringwraith was wielding fly from its armoured hand.  
  
Ron, however, was a few problems. He slowly backed away and the Ringwraith slowly stepped towards him, hands outstretched for his neck. 'He...Her.Hermione! Hel.help!' he squeaked.  
  
Harry picked up a good-sized stone and hurled it at the Ringwraith. The creature whirled and glared at him.  
  
There was a sharp cry. It was Frodo's voice.  
  
'Frodo!' cried Sam, rushing to his master's aid.  
  
'Frodo! Someone! He has been stabbed! Frodo, everything is fine. Don't worry..' Sam took a deep breath.  
  
'STRIDER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' he suddenly bellowed.  
  
Out of the darkness leaped the Dunedain, his sword, Elendil, already in his hand. Without hesitating, he drove back the Ringwraith.  
  
Harry's Patronus charm was still working. It galloped in a protective circle around Harry, Hermione, Ron, Frodo and Sam, driving back both the Ringwraiths and darkness.  
  
'Frodo, shhh, don't move. Strider is here!' called Sam, gently shaking Frodo.  
  
A Ringwraith somehow managed to deal out a blow that the man could not reflect. Strider leaped to the side, but the blade cut through his cloak and sleeve and drew blood. He cried out and clutched the wound tightly, gasping for breath.  
  
Hermione, who was fidgeting nervously while the tall man battle the nine Ringwraiths single-handedly, could not stand it anymore. She pointed her wand at the Ringwraith that managed to injure Strider and muttered some incantation. A blue flame shot out from the end and the Ringwraith instantly caught fire.  
  
It ran wildly around and another Ringwraith managed to catch fire for the first Ringwraith ventured to near him. They screeched and toppled of the top of Amon Sul. Strider, caught up a burning stick and set the remaining wraiths aflame. Defeated, they retreated screeching into the darkness.  
  
After the last wraith disappeared from sight, the Patronus evaporated.  
  
Strider merely glance curiously at the three thirteen-year-olds. He knelt by Frodo's side.  
  
He picked up the blade that caused Frodo such hurt. He looked grim. The blade turned to dust in his hands.  
  
'He has been stabbed by a morgul blade. It is beyond my skills to heal. Hurry! We must take him to Rivendell!'  
  
'Rivendell?' despaired Sam. 'But that's six days from here!'  
  
Without saying another word, the Ranger bore Frodo away. The three hobbits ran and stumbled after him.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other. They each shrugged.  
  
'Pity Madame Pompfrey is not here. She would know how to handle it,' panted Harry as they ran to catch up after the disappearing forms.  
  
After stumbling for countless of times, Ron muttered rather frustratedly. 'Lumos!' Light poured from his wand, lighting up the path. Following his example, Harry and Hermione did the same.  
  
After awhile, Strider got Hermione to shine her light on the path in front of him so he may see whither he go.  
  
----- ----------------  
  
oh yes, some of your complained that there was something wrong with the format thingy. (the words disappeared of the screen?') so I fixed it. (at least I -think- its fixed)  
  
Laurelin - thanks for reviewing!! Three wizards, eh? Let me think about that and I'll get back to you!!! =P lol!!  
  
Valin - ahhhhhhhh, Strider did notice they were there. But I guess he was too worried about little Frodokins to worry about three kids! =)  
  
Europa - yes, I must admit that Lupin is far more responsible. But for the sake of this fanfic, lets just say he had a bad day and could not be bother if his student made it through his lesson alive!!!!! j/k!!!!! =) And I fixed the problem. Thanks for mentioning it! Love you! muahz  
  
Bulma Greenleaf - thank you! I'm not sure myself, it just popped into my head!!!  
  
Phoenixqueen - ooooooooou. Nice name! grin Well, Ringwraiths are evil, aren't they? And Dementors. ..erm...they... uhh... well the Patronus charm worked because the Ringwraiths never experienced anything like that before?!? Lol! And Strider guessed H,H & R would be okay since they -DID- chase of the Ringwraith/Dementor.  
  
Dora Henderson - THANK YOU!!! A Crossover? What kind? Where!?!? And don't worry, I will keep writing as long as you keep reviewing!  
  
Alquamor - is alqua in quenya swan? And mor is darkness, right? =P not really sire here. The nazguls -DO- have stronger powers. They just are not very comfortable with that bit of magic there as it does not exist in Middle-earth. And yes, I know I'm working of the movie!! If you want (and requested) I'll make it more book-like! Don't worry, m'dear! I've read the books! (LotR/FotR/tTT/RotK/The Hob/The Sill) (and not to mention the Harry P. books) So don't worry!  
  
Dwendilwen - Greetings!! Harry Potter? Hmm...I loved him years ago. But I'm afraid the first movie killed my love for him. Add to that, LotR came out. Ah-HAH! Another Aragorn fan!!! Welcome to the club!!! H, H & R are not that all-powerful after all. They are just Third Year Students! Add to that, they are still rather young in comparison to Strider (a.k.a Aragorn)  
  
charlotte scardino - thank you for your kind words! grin oh, I will I will I will! Just give me some time!!! Lol!!!!  
  
Hermione Eveningfall - I was hoping to here from you again! YAY! hugs Hermione I love evil cliffhangers! Especially is -I- am the one who wrote it!! Ahahah!! Hobbitsessssss...FOUR hobbitsesssssssss.. LOL!! AH! Petrifucus Totalus!! Yeah, I'm planning of using that. I took note of all the spells that they used during their first three years in Hogwarts to help me. =) Yesyesyes, I'll write as fast as I can!  
  
leggy-stinks - ah-HAH! You name is BOTH drastic and evil!! grins "Bring it on" indeed. If the millions and millions of rabid fangirls attacked you at the same time, what do you think would happen? =P Wow, looks like you know lots of stuff. gasp You might be clairvoyant!! O_o giggles  
  
Leth - What can you say? You could say that I'm a fabulous writer and my story is wonderful and you could not sleep because you -HAVE- to know what happens next!!! KIDDING!!! grins Lol!! Well, why don't you? You should write that HP/LotR crossover. I want to read it!!  
  
Zerah Star - I'm hurrying I'm hurrying!! "...the last word in the first sentence of almost every sentence would disappear!..." whoa. It took me a little while (or maybe a full hour or so) to decipher THAT!! Lol!!!! I think its fixed now. Make the chapters longer? I could...BUT, it would take longer for me to post up the next chapter!!! =)  
  
Lady Kyia - Oh, I will continue alright. But I'm not really sure when I should yank them (Harry, Hermione and Ron) out of the fic. At the end of FotR? Or the end of RotK?? Hmmm scratches imaginary beard  
  
Thank you all!!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter Three

A/N : I know this is rather short. What do you expect? Its two in the morning! =P  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anybody. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Aragorn, Frodo...etc. (from both LotR and HP) are not mine. They are property of Tolkien and Rowling.  
  
elven archer Tiniwiel - hello! Thanks for reviewing! This is one short chap. Sorry. But hope you like it anyway! =)  
  
----- -----------------  
  
Strider carefully laid Frodo upon the ground. Strider looked grim.  
  
Harry crouched beside the wounded hobbit. 'Is he alright?'  
  
'I fear I cannot tell. He is fighting the darkness. But he is losing.'  
  
'Is he...dying?'  
  
'Nay, I fear it is worst. He would soon become a wraith like them.'  
  
Harry shuddered.  
  
'Isn't there anything you can do?'  
  
Strider hesitated. 'Athelas!' he cried. Harry looked confused. 'The Athelas might help slow the poison. We must search for it. Come, Samwise!'  
  
Strider and Sam went of with torches, searching for the plant. Presently, Strider came back with a small bunch of the plant.  
  
'Hurry! Heat the water!'  
  
Hermione soon got the water boiling with a rather nifty spell. Strider threw in the plant leaves. Hermione frowned. 'Isn't that...kingsfoil?' 'Aye, little lady, it is.'  
  
When the leaves were boiled, Strider took a clean cloth and dipped it into the water. He gently patted Frodo's wound with it. He placed the cloth on Frodo's feverish forehead. He squeezed out the excessive water from the boiled leaves and pushed it into the ugly wound. Frodo cried out, gasping.  
  
After a while, Frodo fell asleep, he looked pale and his were hands cold and clammy.  
  
'Harry,' whispered Strider, 'so the hobbits may not hear, 'come, I wish to speak wish you.'  
  
Full of dread, Harry reluctantly followed him.  
  
'Tell me, how is it that you came upon us when we were at Amon Sul? And how is it that one so young as you was powerful enough to hold those Black Riders at bay?'  
  
Harry looked uncertain. 'Well, sir, I don't really know. My friend and I were at our school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, having our lessons. We were supposed to vanquish this banshee,' receiving a blank look from Strider, Harry hastily explained, 'a sort of creature that shrieks a whole lot. Rather deadly too. But then an odd thing happened. The ground, which my friends and I were standing on suddenly, opened up. I guess it swallowed us. And we ended up here.'  
  
Strider studied him in silence. 'And of the Black Riders?'  
  
'It was a magic charm. The Patronus Charm.'  
  
Again that received a blank look, but Strider let it pass.  
  
From a distance, they all could hear a shriek.  
  
'Nazguls, breathed Strider, glancing furtively into the darkness around them. 'They draw closer.'  
  
'Come,' said Strider, beckoning him back to the fire. 'We must stay together.'  
  
The shriek came again. Ron looked anxiously around him.  
  
Frodo moaned in his sleep.  
  
Strider peered at Frodo through the flickering firelight. 'He will not hold for long. We leave at daybreak tomorrow. Hopefully, we will be able to cross the Bruinen River unhindered. That is what I hope.' He nodded at Hermione and Ron.  
  
'Its best you all get some rest. I will keep watch.'  
  
----- ----------------  
  
  
  
Yes, it's short. SORRY!!! Anyway, R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Aragorn, Frodo...etc. (from both LotR and HP) are not mine. They are property of Tolkien and Rowling.  
  
elven archer Tiniwiel - hello! Thanks for reviewing! This is one short chap. Sorry. But hope you like it anyway! =)  
  
PurpleMonkey - odd name. BUT I LIKE IT!! You think "little lady" is OOC? Hmm... I dunno. I'm not sure what he would call her. "Lady" would be a bit too strong a word since Hermione is only 13. =P What about "little child"? J/K! LOL... He'll just receive a hex from her!!!  
  
phoenixqueen - gasp Strider as a suspicious version of Snape?!? gasp! Oh, the "third degree" is not over yet. Harry has a LOT more explaining to do!! Well, Hermione didn't rattle on and on about the 101 uses of the Athelas because she was a bit awed at the Ranger I guess. gasp grins sobs OH!! MY STORY ON YOUR FAVOURITES LIST??? OH!! sob!!! YOU LOVE MY STORY! AND I LOVE YOU!!!! =) Heh heh heh...  
  
Hermione Eveningfall - SALUTATIONS! Aragorn does seem a bit too trusting, isn't he? Oh, well. But he iwilli question them later again. I like the "blank look" parts!! After all, you can't exactly expect him to understand EVERYTHING, can you? =) Yeah, I know. My spelling is a bit... grimaces lets just say: not perfect... LOL!!! Thanks anyway for reviewing!  
  
PhoenixQueen - Hmm...A lot of phoenixes around, aren't there? =) I'm sorry if I left you hanging there! But I do have to sleep you know! LOL!  
  
- (you're anonymous, I DON'T HAVE YOUR NAME!!! Hehehe) Alright, I won't put the she-elf galloping in to save the day. I wanted to put Glorfindel in anyway. I LOVE him! I was planning to work off the book instead of the movie. LOL! See "An elf-lord revealed in his wrath" O.o That's new!! LOL! Yes, I Promise Glorfindel would be the one who saves the day.  
  
Kishi Seta - YES MA'AM! salutes I'm writing, I'm writing! Sheesh. Lol. =P  
  
Right, on with the story!!!!!!!!! (Glorfindel comes in here. YAY FOR HIM!!!)  
  
----- -----------------  
  
Harry was awoken the next day by a gentle shaking.  
  
'Mmph? Wha...? What do you want?' he ask groggily, rubbing the sleep by his eyes.  
  
'Strider asked me to wake you. We are leaving soon.'  
  
Harry reached for his glasses and put them on. He blinked.  
  
'Oh, right. Is Ron or Hermione awake yet?' he asked Sam.  
  
'No, I woke you first.'  
  
'It's still dark,' Harry point out.  
  
'It's early morning, sir.'  
  
'Oh. I'll go wake my friends, shall I?'  
  
'If you wish, sir.'  
  
'Okay. Erm...you can stop calling me "sir". Harry will just do.'  
  
'Very well, Harry.'  
  
Harry crawled a little way to his right.  
  
'Ron,' he whispered. There was no reply except a gentle snore. '-Ron-!!!' Harry prodded Ron with his wand.  
  
Ron snorted in his sleep. He batted the wand away.  
  
'Just another five minute, mom,' he mumbled sleepily, not opening his eyes. Harry sighed.  
  
'RONALD WEASLEY!!!' he bellowed in his friend's ear.  
  
'WHA?!? WHO?!?' Ron was startled from his sleep.  
  
'Finally! I thought I would -never- get you up!!!'  
  
'Fine fine fine. I'm up!'  
  
However, Ron just sat there, on his bedroll, looking sleepy. Harry looked suspiciously at him. 'You're not going to sleep again, are you?'  
  
'Noooooo.'  
  
'Good. I'm going to wake Hermione.'  
  
Harry got up and dusted his Hogwarts robes off. He went over to Hermione.  
  
'Hermione! Wake up!'  
  
Hermione opened her eyes and stared at Harry. 'We're not at Hogwarts, are we?'  
  
'No.'  
  
Hermione sighed. 'I thought it was all a terrible dream.'  
  
'C'mon, Hermione. We're leaving soon. Ron's up.'  
  
They ambled back to Ron's bedroll. There was a lump in it. Harry groaned.  
  
'Ron!!! You -promised-!!!!'  
  
'Go away!' came Ron's voice, muffled by the blanket. 'I want to sleep!'  
  
Harry sighed in exasperation. He kicked Ron. Hard.  
  
'OWWW!' came a yelp.  
  
'FINE! I'M UP!'  
  
Harry yanked off the blanket. Ron glared at him and scowled.  
  
Harry grinned. 'Rise and shine, ickle Ronniekins!'  
  
Seconds later, Harry was busy belching slugs while Merry and Pippin watched interestedly.  
  
'Are they really friends?' whispered Pippin.  
  
'I reckon so, Pip.'  
  
  
  
:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:  
  
Ron complained loudly. 'We've been walking for -hours-! Can't we rest?'  
  
'Nay, Master Weasley. Frodo's condition is worsening. We must hasten our pace.'  
  
Ron was about to complain again when they heard a distant sound of hooves beats. Harry's heart leaped to his throat.  
  
'Be swift! Into the trees! Get off the road!' commanded Strider.  
  
Everyone scrambled helter-skelter into the forest. Strider hid behind a bush so he may see the comer. Harry breathed in short gasp.  
  
There was a faint tinkle of bells. Harry could hear a voice singing in another language, which was beautiful to his ears.  
  
'That's no Ringwraith! That's the sound of an elf-horse!' Strider cried and joyously ran from his hiding place.  
  
The rider came into view. Harry crouched, agape at his hiding place.  
  
'Estel!' the rider called and dismounted his steed. 'Glorfindel! Tis good to see thee!' The two embraced warmly.  
  
Strider beckoned for the rest to come from their hiding places. Sam stood watching, his face shinning with delight. 'It's an elf!' he stuttered, unable to believe his eyes.  
  
Harry was rather taken back. 'An elf?' he wondered to himself. 'Dobby is a house-elf and they look so different!'  
  
Strider began to rapidly speak in the same language the elf had sung in earlier. Neither Harry nor the rest could understand what was spoken between them. Glorfindel nodded gravely. 'Where is he?' he asked switching back to English. (or the Common Tongue)  
  
'He is yonder. Just off the road. He was stabbed. His condition is worsening. I fear by the time we reach Rivendell, it would be to late.'  
  
Glorfindel nodded and ran lightly to where Strider had pointed. He carried the hobbit back and placed him on his horse.  
  
Frodo gasped. He found breathing rather painful. 'No,' he whispered, 'I will not leave my friends in times of danger! I refuse! I wish to stay!'  
  
Glorfindel smiled. Behind him, Harry could hear Hermione sigh audibly. He turned to look at her. She had a dreamy look and her face. Her eyes were glazed.  
  
'I remember the last time she was like this,' muttered Ron. 'It was in Second year when we had that stupid git, Lockheart!'  
  
Harry had to agree. Hermione was not herself.  
  
'Halfling, it is you that endangers us all. My horse that carries you now will bear the danger swiftly away from us. You carry a dangerous trinket, perianath. They would not stop hunting you until their deed is done.'  
  
Frodo looked at him rather doubtfully. He breathed in labored breaths. His pale face etched with pain and worry.  
  
Sam spoke up. 'Mister Frodo, if I may say so, sir, I think you should do as he says.'  
  
Merry and Pippin nodded in agreement. 'Go, Frodo. Don't look back.'  
  
Frodo nodded and gripped the reins of the horse tightly in his small hands. 'Will you not ride with me, Lord Glorfindel?' he wheezed. The elf shook his head. 'Nay, friend hobbit. It would only slow Asfaloth down. Elf I may be, and light are my kindred, but I am of greater size than you and weight than you. Bearing two riders, I fear my horse would buckle under the weight.' He jested lightly, but his eyes were dark as they studied the hobbit.  
  
'Ringwraiths!' cried Pippin suddenly. 'They're coming!'  
  
'Go, Frodo, go now!' urged Strider. But Frodo didn't spur the horse; instead, he remained and stared at his friends.  
  
'Go, Frodo!' yelled Hermione.  
  
Glorfindel leaped forward and spoke into the Asfaloth's ear. *Noro lim, Asfaloth, noro lim!*.'  
  
The horse reared up and Harry had to dodge to avoid having his head cracked open by the failing hooves.  
  
No sooner than the white horse and its rider rode off when came the thundering hooves of nine black steeds. They raced of after Frodo.  
  
'I hope he is alright,' whispered Sam.  
  
Strider looked down upon Sam. 'He is beyond our reach now. There's nothing we can do.'  
  
Harry looked at the path that Frodo and the Nine had taken. The sounds of horses neighing wildly could be heard.  
  
'Come!' cried Glorfindel. 'We must cross the ford of Bruinen!'  
  
He crashed into the trees, followed closely by Strider. Everyone ran, following the two.  
  
They ran for hours. It seems that the elves did not tire easily. Hermione was almost crying from exhaustion. The hobbits too, were stumbling.  
  
'Glorfindel, the hobbits and the children cannot go on. They need rest.'  
  
Glorfindel sighed. 'Very well. But let us hope that the bearer makes it across the ford.'  
  
  
  
----- -----------------  
  
ah-HAH!!!! Quite long, no? I know I stole a bit from the movie here and there. Couldn't help it. =P The next chapter, you can witness Glorfindel as an "elf-lord revealed in his wrath". LOL. Please R&R!!!! 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Aragorn, Frodo...etc. (from both LotR and HP) are not mine. They are property of Tolkien and Rowling.  
  
phoenixqueen - O.o That's one loooooooooong review!! Arwen instead of Glorfindel? Blinks Hmmm. It -would- ave been possible... HEY!!! I'll still put her in!!! YES!!! INSPIRATION HAS STRUCK!!! Right... ahem sorry. Well, this was Hermione's FIRST elf that she saw. So its bound to have a big impression on her. Completely smitten. But there won't be any Mary Sue- ness. Ron was having a bad day. And Harry made it worse when he said "ickle Ronniekins"!!! LOL!  
  
PurpleMonkey - Out of curiosity, are you male or female?!? LOL! Yeap. Hermione has gone gaa-gaa... Hehehe!!! =)  
  
elven archer Tiniwiel - =P Head-over-heels!!!! LOL!!! She will be...BUT, Legolas won't be paying much attention to her. After all, she's mortal and only 13!!!  
  
coolkidkc - thankyouthankyouthankyou!!! pinkwigg? That's....CUTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pls review again!!!  
  
StrWrsGrl9 - oh-HO!!! So it is YOU!!!! Yeah, I like Glorfindel too!!!!!!! Pity he wasn't in the movie... sighs I think tit's kinda sweet of Hermione! LOL!  
  
Lantarmiel - yeah! You guessed it!! Legolas a victim of a stray hex? grins evilly THAT'S GOOD!! What about the "Furnuculus Curse" ? LOL!!! This would be fun!  
  
Hermione Eveningfall - Aaaaahh... THERE you are!!! =) My favourite reviewer! I thought I was being evil when I made Harry belch slugs =( LOL!  
  
Kishi Seta - heh heh heh... HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! ALL FOR YOU!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
For those of you like Arwen, REJOICE! She'll be in the fic soon.  
  
----- -----------------  
  
'Look!' cried Strider as they reached the opening. 'The Ford of Bruinen!'  
  
And it was. Roaring gently. There was no Ringwraith in sight. No Asfaloth or Frodo either.  
  
'Come, cross the ford. Only in Imladris will we know if Frodo has made it to safety.  
  
:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:  
  
A little way from the Ford stood four sentries. Hey were guarding the entrance to Rivendell.  
  
'Halt!' one cried. But Glorfindel stood forward. The sentry that had spoken quickly gave way. 'Lord Glorfindel,' he said bowing.  
  
Glorfindel nodded and quickly strode pass him.  
  
'Come!' Glorfindel called to the rest. 'This way to the Lord of Imladris abode!'  
  
He led them through beautiful gardens, pass huge fountains, through winding paths and up the stairs into the House of Elrond.  
  
'Where is the Lord Elrond?' he asked an elf maiden, passing their way. She bowed and replied, 'In the Houses of Healing, my Lord. He bears with him a perianath.'  
  
Glorfindel nodded and dismissed her.  
  
He walked a little further down the hallway and stopped at a door. He lightly knocked on the door. 'Lord Elrond?'  
  
'Come in.'  
  
Glorfindel stepped inside, accompanied by the rest of the troupe. Strider rushed to Frodo's side and checked his temperature. 'How is he?'  
  
'He is fine, Estel. For days we had feared he would not make it. But we removed the shard or the blade that was embedded in his flesh and now he heals well.'  
  
Harry frowned. 'Estel?' he wondered. 'Who was Estel? Was it Strider?'  
  
Elrond's gaze fell upon Harry and his friends. Harry gulped. Elrond's keen grey eyes were unnerving.  
  
'And who, pray tell me, might these Edain [Human] children be? They are not the offspring off Estel, that I know...'  
  
Strider flushed at his. But smiled all the same.  
  
He stood and gestured towards Harry. 'This, my lord, is Harry Potter and these are his friends, Ronald Weasley (A/N he heard Harry bellowing a few mornings ago) and this is Hermione Granger.' He paused, not sure if he should continue. 'They are not from Middle-earth. They are skilled in the arts of magic. This one here,' he pointed at Harry, 'managed to chase of a Ringwraith with an illusion of a deer! This Miss Granger disarmed one with a mere flick of her wrist and some words!' His eyes fell on Ron. 'This one... made Harry vomit slugs. I suggest you not make him angry nor upset!'  
  
Pippin giggled slightly. 'It was indeed a sight!'  
  
A gaze from Elrond silenced him.  
  
He studied the three. Ron fidgeted a bit.  
  
Finally he spoke to the rest. 'The hobbits will follow Glorfindel to the guest rooms. Estel, you know your quarters. I suggest you all refresh yourselves. I will send for food from the kitchens to be brought to the dining hall. If you wish to eat, pray, do. However, you three,' he said, his gaze falling once more upon Harry, 'come with me to my study. I wish to speak with you. Privately.'  
  
Harry groaned inwardly. He was hoping for a nice hot bath, some food and a nice warm bed.  
  
Elrond led Harry, Ron and Hermione to his study. He sat down upon his desk and motioned for them to do the same opposite him.  
  
Hermione studied her surroundings. Books were littered everywhere. She was itching to get her hands on one.  
  
Elrond studied each of them in turn.  
  
'So, you are not of this world, you say. Where do you come from then?'  
  
Harry took a deep breath and began from the very begging. Ron and Hermione helped a bit. Elrond neither moved nor commented during the whole recital. Once or twice he asked a question.  
  
Finally, Harry's throat was dry and scratchy from all the talking. Their tale was told.  
  
The elf lord sighed and rubbed his temples.  
  
'How is it you came here? Have you any theories?'  
  
  
  
---- -----------------  
  
  
  
Hmmmm... not as good as the rest of the chapters... oh well. The next chapter would be better, I promise. Sorry if I disappointed you guys! SORRY! But that's not much interesting things to write about in this chap anyway. The next one has Hermione's wild theory on how they ended up in Middle-Earth!  
  
  
  
Review Please! I know you might flame me for such a lousy chapter. I'm really sorry! 


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: Wish I did and do, but unfortunately, I don't.  
  
Author's Note: Since a majority, *cough 72? cough* of you want Harry to join the FotR, then so be it. He shall join them in their quest. wrinkles nose Cliché!!! Oh, well! =)  
  
  
  
Darkest Witch - Thank you for reviewing! blush naaaah, my stories ain't THAT great, LOL! Well, my mom IS encouraging me to write stories of my own to get it published. Probably soon. Must get down to writing one! =) Hermione would go "ninny-ish" when she sees Legolas. I simple LOVE Glorfindel! grin Hope you like this Chapter!  
  
Imaginator - THANK YOU! grin I am who I am, not more, nothing less. (does that make sense?!)  
  
Jen - Yeap, Harry is tagging along. Actually, I wanted Harry t join the FotR AFTER the mines of Moria. A bit too violent for 13 year olds. =P (In my opinion, newayz)  
  
ComicsGal - Well, I love writing it! LOL! Harry and Ron and Hermione IS jinning the Fellowship no matter wat you might think in this chapter. Sort of a twist!  
  
Angel of Music - LOL! So do lots of people, AoM!  
  
nessie - nope, not a genius. Just a teenager with an over hyperactive imagination! (or maybe just a "something") Harry is joining the FotR, even though I would have preferred him not too. I mostly try to avoid clichés. OH WELL!  
  
Serulene - FINALLY! SOMEONE WHO DISAGREES! GO YOU, GO YOU! (Go us actually) I agree with you, battles, violence, NOT good for a teenager. smile The story WILL go on! Forth, Eorligas! (oookaaay, I'm weird! LOL!) You're right, though. There's not many HP/LoTR crossovers!  
  
Pheonixqueen - O_o...long. So very long review. WOW! Giggles Herm-own- ninny and her dear books! Heh heh. I wated Elronf to crack a joke! I wuv him! Harry's nervous coz Elrond being a GREAT ELF-LORD (he deserves capitalism =P) Goodness. Elrond he elf version of Dumbledore!? Noooooooo! LOL! It sounds...WRONG! smile sheepishly I WAS trying to slot in the "elf lord in all his fury" thing. But I wasn't sure HOW. sighs Pity. Here's the chap anyway. Hope it lives up to your expectations!  
  
Europa - =p LEGGY AND GLORFINDEL AND ERESTOR AND ELROND AND ALL THE MALE ELVES OF RIVENDELL, MIRKQ=WOOD AND LOTHLORIEN ARE MINE!!! BUAHAHAHHA! Er heh heh heh. grins sorry! I love them all!  
  
Hermione Eveningfall - yeap. Favourite reviewer. =P I'll check out your story today! YAY! Another HP/LotR crossover!  
  
Lantarmiel - THANK YOU FOR BETA READING! I read what you edited and I laughed till I passed out! LOL! Well, I can put Hermy TRYING to enchant a broomstick. (BUT it all goes haywire!!) Hehehe.  
  
pinkwigg - SALUTE! This chapter is for YOU! =p (hey! It rhymes!)  
  
Kishi Seta - I read your Dance with the Archer fic. I LOVED IT!!!!! Especially all the ballet terms you put in! (Though I can't imagine Legolas or Arwen dancing ballet!!!!!!!!!!!!!) Do you dance ballet? I do. I'm in intermediate. Murder to toes!!!! =)  
  
PurpleMonkey - hehehe. You actually liked it? Wow. Morale of the chapter : NEVER make Ron mad! Intuition said that you were a girl. How man guys would approve of Hermione having a crush on Glorfindel anyway?! LOL.  
  
Luthien Tinuviel - HERMIONE AND LEGOLAS GETTING MARRIED?! Eeeeeeeww! The horror! Hehehehe.  
  
liz101 - Here is the chapter six!  
  
Bulma Greenleaf - thank you for the compliment! I like to make my fan fics sweet instead of sappy.  
  
TeaRsOfaNAnGeL - I will! In a few more chapters Legolas will get "hexed". By accident of course! Wh would ever dream of hexing darling Leggy on purpose?  
  
ER - You love HP and LotR so I love you! LOL! smiles  
  
Willow Myst - I love HP and LotR too! I prefer fan fics that follow the book rather than the movie!  
  
Skye Dragon - WOW. LOOOOONG REVIEWS!!! SPANK YOU! Flight of Ford... Oh yeaaaaaaah! points to the chapter below there it is! I took your advice and got myself a beta-reader. YAY! Hehehe. I thought Aragorn was slightly OOC when he aid that. But what the hay! I liked it!Elronds reaction... points to below down there...somewhere.  
  
Cheddar - I love to rant too! Yay for ranters! Dressed up as hobbits? Wow! I went on the premiere day thing. Met some ppl dressed up as Leggy, Aragorn, Arwen, Gandalf, Galadriel, and some elven warriors. And I managed to annoy the hell outta Ganddy too! LOL! If he was the real Gandalf, I would be sish-kebab! =P  
  
Lady Fae - helloooo!!! Yeah, it's decided. Harry, Ron & Hermy are joining the Fellowship!  
  
Aithilin - is that a flame? =P My very first one! Well, sorry if you think its a "totally dumb crossover idea"  
  
(anonymous) - Harry and company sneaks after the FotR? Fat chance. Legolas could hear them stumbling ten miles away! Plus, Aragorn is a Ranger. He would know how to cover his tracks!  
  
PoppySeed - the rest is here! YOU READ MY MIND! Harry should follow after the Moria part! Go you! LOL!  
  
tigerlilly - yeah, Harry I following the Fellowship! Yay for him and Ron and Hermy!  
  
busso - ehh... Harry, Ron and Hermy could lean embroidery?! LOL! Joking! True, Harry would e EXTREMELY bored if he does not go!  
  
keira - yeah, fanfiction. But I usually try to avoid clichés! wails And guess where I'm heading!  
  
Drafica - ehh..Voldemort and Sauron are allies? I don't think I can do that. I HAVE thought of that. But I think it's just too odd! Two Dark Lords?! MAJOR headache!  
  
Warning: I know that you might think that Harry & Group is not joining the Fellowship while reading this chapter, they ARE. Don't worry.  
  
Hey, is 28 January Elijah Wood's Birthday!? If it is, HAPPY B'DAY ELIJAH!!!!  
  
(I might be wrong, since this information was given by a VERY unreliable source...*fake cough* my friend fake cough  
  
----------------------  
  
There was a silence. Ron and Harry glanced at each other.  
  
'Theory?' thought Harry. His mind was uncomfortably blank.  
  
Hermione raised her hand, and began bouncing up and down as if she were in class.  
  
Elrond looked at her expectantly.  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'Well. I'm not really sure if it's possible, but I read something like it in /Magical Misdoings/ by Miranda Molfswart. Chapter 35, Portals. It says that there are many kinds of portals. Time portals and dimension portals are some examples of such phenomena. Time port-'  
  
'Save the lecture, Hermione!' Ron interrupted, rolling his eyes.  
  
She glared at him. 'Honestly! Some of us have no manners whatsoever! I was trying to say that time portals sometimes appear, activated or something by overly high pitched sounds, like over 1000 hertz. Something like the banshee, for an example. I think, that perhaps that-'  
  
She was interrupted by Ron again.  
  
'But that's with T-I-M-E portals Hermione! Does it look like we went back in time to you?'  
  
Hermione's thin shred of patience had apparently snapped. 'Fine then, Ron! What's your theory then? Lets hear it, c'mon!'  
  
Ron gaped at her.  
  
Harry said nothing. Secretly, he felt that Ron was right. 'A portal opened because of a banshee? Absurd. Impossible. Ridiculous. Whatever /Magical Misdoings/ might say, it was quite impossible for them to end up in this place, wherever it was. And yet.' Harry frowned. 'Impossible, but yet, here they are. Could it be that Hermione's wild theory was right? Or was this all just a crazy dream. Or maybe,' Harry mused, 'that when I was in the room and the banshee started screaming and all, I passed out. All the screaming gave me a splitting headache. Complicated dream? No. Too vivid. Too real.'  
  
But Harry pinched himself to make sure. It hurt.  
  
'This is a nightmare!' He screamed in his mind. 'This isn't real. It can't be. It just isn't logical.' 'Ah,' came the very tiny, very annoying, very nasty voice in his head that always showed up at times like this. 'But magic isn't logical now, is it?'  
  
He became dimly aware that both his friends were now having some sort of screaming match. Not as bad as it could be, he noted. Hermione hadn't hexed Ron yet, although Ron definitely looked murderous. Must be all the stress and the questionings.  
  
Harry risked a glanced at the mighty lord of Rivendell. The elf's head was cradled in his slender hands. His eyes were closed, as if attempting to shut out the world around him. Harry didn't blame him.  
  
'Ai, Elbereth, and the Valar! I pity those who fathered these edain children! When will they stop their war of words?' Elrond thought. A few choices of elvish curses ran through his head.  
  
Elrond suddenly cleared his throat, opening his eyes.  
  
Harry saw Hermione flush slightly at the corner of his eyes. Ron suddenly seem to find the floor extremely fascinating.  
  
Elrond Peredhil looked meaningfully at Hermione.  
  
'Continue, please.'  
  
'Well, I was just saying that if a time portal could open because of high frequency sounds, why not a dimension portal?'  
  
Elrond frowned.  
  
Harry could see that the elven lord clearly did not understand any of this. It must have sounded like complete gibberish. Hermione could have recited an entire five-foot-roll-of-parchment poem in Mermish and it probably would have made more sense to the confused elf-lord than what he had just heard.  
  
Elrond turned to Harry (probably thinking that he's the only sane one in the group) 'Does this make any sense to you, Harry?'  
  
'Er. I guess so, sir.'  
  
'Good.' Elrond gave the three a self-satisfied smile. 'Then that is what is was, and that is what it is.'  
  
Harry's mind raced to understand what he had just heard.  
  
Elrond smiled blandly, apparently pleased to have gotten some revenge. Then the smile faded.  
  
'I cannot say for sure what should be done with you. I, for one, do not deal with such spell-magic. Perhaps.' his eyes clouded over as he stared into space. 'Yes,' he murmured, as if to himself. 'it would be wise.' He began to speak normally again. 'Perhaps you should visit a she-elf, by the name of Galadriel. She knows many things hidden from other. She dwells now in the elven refuge of Lothlórien. Her mirror shows many things.'  
  
'Will she be able to help us?' Harry asked  
  
'I do not know, Harry. There is always hope.'  
  
Harry nodded. ''kay, we'll go.'  
  
'You shall be escorted to her realm when my scouts return with news. Evil is stirring in Middle-earth. Orcs now roam freely, hunting and killing. And the nine.'  
  
Harry shuddered. He felt suddenly cold, like someone was gripping his heart. A shiver ran down his spine.  
  
'The Nine now seek the One Ring.'  
  
'I shall send my most trusted advisor with you, Lord Glorfindel.'  
  
'Glorfindel?!' shrieked a shrill voice.  
  
Ron clapped his hands over his ears. 'Hermione! I think -you- opened that portal!'  
  
Elrond managed to keep from wincing, and managed to look simply perplexed. 'Yes, Glorfindel. You have met him, I believe. It was he who led you across the Ford. Is there a problem?'  
  
She shook her head energetically, looking very red.  
  
Ron snorted into his hand, shaking with laughter.  
  
Harry couldn't fight of the smile that threatened to take over his face.  
  
Elrond frowned again and shook his head. Edain children.  
  
:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:  
  
  
  
(A/N: Sort of flash back. This is the Arwen part I promised. =P. First attempt at first persons view thing. Sorry if it sucks. It was unintentional.)  
  
The news reached me.  
  
The ringbearer at the Ford?  
  
So the Ring has been found. After all these years.  
  
I hurried to the stables. My father had sent out many riders to seek the company. He would forbid me if he saw me now. He knew what I wanted to do.  
  
I quickly saddled my mare, Lothtiel. (A/N: The thief! Evenssstar! She ssstole Glorfindel'sss Preciousss, the horses, Asssfaloth. Yesss. The thief! [And sorry, couldn't resist! She did steal his horse after all.])  
  
My equine friend whinnied. 'Make haste, Lothtiel! (A/N: Lothtiel means Star Flower, btw [sort of, anyway]) to the Ford of Bruinen! Lest we be too late!' Lothtiel galloped swiftly, her hooves barely touching the dirt road. Down the winding paths she galloped and cantered, with me mounted upon her back.  
  
My heart beat quickened. The Ford!. I could hear it now. As Lothtiel sprang clear of some shrubbery, I caught a glimpse of the halfling.  
  
He was clinging to the mane of Asfaloth. Asfaloth! It hit me then. Glorfindel had indeed found them.  
  
As I neared the halfling, he unsheathed his sword and waved it about his head.  
  
'Stop, you foul servants of Sauron,' he whispered, almost to himself.  
  
I realized then that his complexion was terribly pale. The hands that clutched tightly at both the horse's mane and his sword shook from exhaustion. Or was it pain? Was he wounded? Beads of sweat formed at his forehead.  
  
'Stop and follow me no more! By Elbereth's name, I command you to stop hunting me!'  
  
The Witch King of Angmar laughed in its fell voice. 'Surrender, weak one. Death shall come on swift wings. Till The One is in he hands of our master, we shall never stop hunting you. Surrender now!'  
  
The sword fell from Frodo's clasp and clattered to the pebbles below. Frodo swayed unsteadily on his mount.  
  
I grabbed him before he could fall and pulled him onto my horse.  
  
The Witch King glared at me from beneath its hood.  
  
'She-elf,' he called, taunting me, 'give me the halfling, and you shall be spared' I believe that if he had a face, he would have been leering.  
  
Like Frodo, I unsheathed my sword. 'If you want him, foul creature, come forth to claim him!' I cried.  
  
He howled in anger and frustration as he started across the ford.  
  
I prayed that my father's words were true. That elvish enchantments guard the city of Imladris. And that it would rise in anger if an intruder tried to cross the ford.  
  
Nothing happened. The last of the Ringwraiths had now entered the waters of Bruinen. Asfaloth and Lothtiel backed nervously, neighing and whinnying.  
  
Desperately, I called to the water.  
  
Nin o' Chithaeglir lasto beth daer, Rimmo nin Bruinen dan in Ulaer!  
  
(A/N: if I am not mistaken, that was the chant that Liv Tyler used in the movie)  
  
Ahh, the welcome sound of angry waters.  
  
They shrieked in fear and despair as the great flood bore down upon them and their steeds, moving them all head-over-heels downstream.  
  
A shuddering gasp brought my attention to things of more importance.  
  
Frodo Baggins.  
  
His blue eyes were rolling in their sockets. I could feel his life ebbing away as I held him in a tight embrace. I tried to fend of the Darkness and Shadow coming around us. But he was fading. My heart broke to see one so innocent as himself suffer so much for something he never should have had to do. Tears flowed down my cheeks. Salty tears. I could taste them.  
  
Frodo slumped in my arms, slipping into unconsciousness. His life know hung by nothing more than a thin thread. I wept bitterly for the pitiful halfling.  
  
'Elbereth, give him strength yet. Let him be spared.'  
  
Giving Asfaloth and Lothtiel an encouraging slap and nudge, we raced back towards Imladris.  
  
Thoughts ran in my mind.  
  
Will father be able to help him?  
  
Or has he slipped too far into the Shadow?  
  
Will he die?  
  
Or will he survive?  
  
Will we fail?  
  
Will he become a wraith like them?  
  
To forever be doomed to hunt the Ring?  
  
To serve the Dark Lord?  
  
Too many questions.  
  
No answers.  
  
Too little time.  
  
Just too little time.  
  
(A/N: in case you were wondering, Frodo's sword was picked up later by one of the elves of Rivendell)  
  
----------------------  
  
Review! 


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: Both Tolkien's and Rowling's creations aren't mine. =(  
  
Poenixqueen - hehe! I had writers block! That's why the theory was barmy! Yeah, poor Elrond! But hey! We all love him! LOL! =)  
  
Rhysel Ash - well, Ron and Hermione could all stay in Lorien to be "enlightened".  
  
Quel - hellooo! Hope you like this chapter! I ad writers block!  
  
Trishette - THANK YOU FOR TELLING ME! I OWE YOU! MUAHS! LOL! I hate cliffhangers too! (if im reading a fanfic that is! But I love it when I'm writing one!) =P  
  
Anon - heyz! I love to rant and ramble on random things! There's nothing wrong with that! I love Glorfindel! MINE! Muahahaha! I wanted so much for him to be in the movies! But along comes Arwen... sighs  
  
Europa - Thanks for reviewing! Me loves you!  
  
MoroTheWolfGod - Legolas comes in hereee! YAY! LOL! =) YES! LONG LIVE LORD GLORFINDEL!  
  
PurpleMonkey - =P They're all a happie familie! =)  
  
Bula Greenleaf sorry this chapter took so long! I had writers block! =( Anyway, hope you'll like this chapter!  
  
EraofTheSun - I continued as soon as I could! Hope you like this one!  
  
Thorn Rose - nice pen name!!! And thanks for telling me about the quote thing! Me loves you lots!  
  
rogue solus - I updated! YAY! Sorry it took ages! =)  
----------------------  
  
'Where Hermione?'  
  
Harry shrugged. 'Elrond's library?' he suggested. He scratched at his shirt collar agitatedly. The elves had given them some clothes but all of them had some kind of embroidery. He was wearing a dark blue shirt with a rather stiff collar with lots of leaves, vines and sorts twirling and entwining around his neck. It was hot. And itchy.  
  
'Oh -no-! Not -again-!' Ron moaned. 'Can't she just enjoy time -without- homework or teachers?'  
  
'Where else, do you think? Of course she's in the library! And I don't think she understands the concept of "vacation" or "no homework" She's -Hermione-, remember?'  
  
Ron sighed. 'C'mon, let's see if we can drag her to tea.'  
  
They made their way to the enormous library of Rivendell, (almost as large as the Library of Minas Tirith) which was beyond flooded with books and overflowing with parchment scrolls. Some were written in the common tongue, but most were written in the flowing Elvish script.  
  
'Hermione?' Harry called uncertainly.  
  
'Over here!' she replied from somewhere behind a towering pile of books in both languages.  
  
'What -are- you doing?' demanded Ron, staring at her. 'You can't be memorizing the -entire- history of this place!' he asked. 'can you?' he added, as if he wasn't sure if it was beyond the capabilities of Hermione Granger.  
  
Hermione gave him an annoyed glance. 'I'm just spending my time wisely, that's all. Knowledge is power. Besides, their history is amazing! I read somewhere in one of these books,' she gestured to the pile beside her, with a card that read 'finished stack' in her prim script, *The Lay of Lúthien and Beren* . It was so romantic!' she sighed.  
  
Ron stared at her blankly. 'Beren? oh, yeah, think I heard about that curse somewhere. Turns you into a simpering romantic, right?'  
  
'Lúthien?' Harry asked. 'Who's that?'  
  
'Oh, you two are hopeless! Spending all your time wandering aimlessly about, stuffing your faces, when you could be learning how to read that,' she gestured to a chart translating Tengwar symbols into Common letters. 'Or, at the very least, finding out about that woman we're going to be meeting!'  
  
'I -beg- your pardon, but at least we are planning to stay alive to meet her by not -starving- to death!'  
  
'Ron! Honestly! Starving to death indeed. I'm going to eat. Once I've finished with that stack over there. Oh, I -wish- McGonagall hadn't taken away my Time Turner.'  
  
Ron looked dubiously at the stack labeled 'before tea.' It was nearly as tall as him.  
  
'Well, if your not planning to starve, want to have tea with us? Ron and I were looking for you.' Harry interrupted before things could get considerably "nasty" between the other two.  
  
'Well, all right,' said Hermione, closing her the book she was reading with a snap. She smoothed out her silver dress delicately. 'As long as I can get back to the library before dark and bring some of these to my room for some bedtime reading.'  
  
Harry rolled his eyes at the same time Ron mouthed "bedtime reading?" in disbelief.  
  
Ron leaned over the table to read the title of the enormous volume. He squinted as he tried to read the tiny letters upside down.  
  
'The Age of the Sill... Silmar...Silmarlon?  
  
'The Age of the Silmarillion,' corrected Hermione. 'The Silmarils were three jewels crafted by this elf, Feanor. And he-'  
  
'Okay, okay, okay,' cut in Ron hurriedly. 'Let's go. I'm hungry.'  
----------------------  
'So, what are planning to do later Harry?' asked Ron through something that slightly resembled a muffin, heedless of all the crumbs -raining- on his green tunic.  
  
'Dunno.'  
  
Ron paused before stuffing another elvish cake into his mouth.  
  
'You know, I think our magic is getting rusty. We haven't used it since we came here.'  
  
Hermione blanched. 'Ron, for goodness sake! That's disgusting! Close your mouth when you chew!'  
  
Ron responded to this by simply opening his mouth wider to annoy her.  
  
Harry thought for a moment. 'That's true. Why? Are you suggesting that we should practice casting spells and things?  
  
Ron looked at Harry and narrowed his eyes.  
  
'-Maybe-.'  
  
Harry snorted, and would have choked to death on the elvish cake if Ron hadn't saved him by whacking him on his back. 'T...Thanks, Ron. Maybe nothing! Are you scared that we might have lost our magic? Fat chance! Magic students don't just randomly turn into Squibs!'  
  
Ron shrugged. 'Maybe though. You never know! We've just been sent to another world because of a banshee. We could have lost our magic.'  
  
'Ron, I performed a Patronus Charm. We haven't lost our magic,' Harry said dryly.  
  
----------------------  
  
'Wingardium leviosa!'  
  
A rock rose and hovered in the air above their heads.  
  
'See?' said Harry rather smugly.  
  
'Well, in any case, since we're here, let's practice a bit. I've haven't done any magic in -ages-!' Ron snapped.  
  
'You give it a go then, Ron. Go on!'  
  
Ron licked his lips nervously. 'Err... all right then.' He rolled up his sleeves of his elvish garment.  
  
'Wingardium leviosa!'  
  
Another humble subject of the mineral family rose up into the air and greeted his cousin, the rock already hovering in the air, with a bump.  
  
'Not too bad.'  
  
----------------------  
  
'There! Try that tree over there!'  
  
Harry looked at the direction at which Ron was pointing at.  
  
Elrond's grounds were covered with trees. Harry squinted. 'Where?!'  
  
'The one that is next to the willow-ish looking thing!'  
  
'The one with the red fruits?'  
  
'No no no! The one without any fruit or flowers!'  
  
Hermione crossed her arms, looking amused.  
  
'The one with the branch sticking out?'  
  
'Yeah!'  
  
'Okay, what do you want me to do to it?'  
  
'Hex it!'  
  
'-HEX- it?!'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'Can you even -hex- a -tree-?'  
  
'Suppose so.'  
  
'I don't think that's a good idea, Harry!' called Hermione shrilly as Harry raised his wand.  
  
'Just ignore her!'  
  
'Right. What do you want me to do to it?'  
  
'Give it a jelly-legs curse!'  
  
'You -can't- give it a jelly-legs curse! It hasn't got anything to -turn- into Jelly!'  
  
'Quiet, Hermione! Let him concentrate! Anyway, maybe it's a Whomping Willow kind of tree... -Those- can move. Broke my leg this year, remember?'  
  
Harry muttered the spell under his breath; ignoring to two arguing behind him.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
'Told you. It won't work because the tree has no -legs-!'  
  
'Whatever, Hermione!'  
  
But Harry was staring at the tree. The leaves at the topmost branches started to wriggle and move.  
  
'H...Herm...Hermione? R...Ron?'  
  
They turned and stared at him. Then at the tree.  
  
'AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'  
  
'AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'  
  
Harry didn't scream. He couldn't. He was rooted on the spot. His legs weren't functioning.  
  
The tree wriggled some more. Some leaves got shook off and falling slowly to the ground.  
  
Then...  
  
There was a moan.  
  
Then...  
  
The tree started to speak.  
  
'Ai, Valar! What have these Edain children done to me? My legs! Why can I not use them? What curse is this?'  
  
'H...Harry! The tree is talking! Do something!' Hermione screeched, sounding hysterical.  
  
Harry stared at the tree. The branches were still shaking.  
  
Then...  
  
-Someone- fell out of the tree.  
  
He tried to stand but his legs quickly gave way. He grasped the trunk of the "talking" tree for support.  
  
'His legs...' thought Harry, 'they're... wobbly? As if...' Realization hit him about the same time as it hit Hermione.  
  
'Oh no...' they groaned in perfect unison.  
  
Ron stared a the elf.  
  
He was blonde and was clad in green and browns.  
  
'What is he-' Ron started but realized that no one was there to answer his question. Harry and Hermione were already sprinting across the grass to the elf.  
  
'Are you okay?' he heard Hermione asking the elf.  
  
'I am fine if not for the curse that you have lain upon me.'  
  
Harry felt guilty. 'Err... Sorry about that, sir. It was an accident!' he explained sheepishly.  
  
'Err... Who are you, sir?' Ron asked.  
  
The elf looked down at him.  
  
'Whoa... look at those arrows...' thought Ron. Gulping. 'Did we make him mad?'  
  
'OH MY!' thought Hermione. Her brain had turned to mush at the mere sight of the elf.  
  
The elf straightened himself. His legs were still wobbly.  
  
'No wonder we couldn't see him!' thought Harry, 'look at him! Dressed in green and browns. Like camouflage!'  
  
The elf took a breath. (most probably to calm himself)  
  
'I am from the realm of Mirkwood. I am Legolas Thranduilion son of Thranduil King...'  
  
'We're dead,' thought Ron miserably, 'we just cursed a royalty!'  
  
----------------------  
THANKS LANTARMIEL FOR BETA-READING! I LIKED YOUR CHANGES! Though I added bits here and there again, LOL!  
Any reviewer who expresses rage and loathing for a novel is preposterous. He or she is like a person who has put on full armor and attacked a hot fudge sundae.  
  
Kurt Vonnegut (1922 )   
  
Please review!!! 


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: You guys know who I don't own!  
  
Author's Note: Sorry it took so long!! Been really busy lately. Major exam year so there's work overload! And there's also this really annoying exam coming up next week (19/5/03). Sorry this chappie took so long you guys, but my beta-reader Lantarmiel disappeared! But when she decides to "apparate" back, she can add her "golden-Lantarmiel-touch" to my fic! This chappie might be a bit boring without Lantarmiel's help...   
  
P.S My birthday is tomorrow, (15/5/03) so I wanted to update for you guys as my birthday present from me to you! =)   
Legolaslover – helloooo! There's a bit more Legolas-ness in this chappie! Lust and Enjoy! lol  
  
NessaAa – Thank you for your wonderful review! *takes the gold star and hangs it up on her bedroom wall* =P I can't cook at all! Instant noodles is MY limit! LOL. Actually, I wanted to drag Malfoy into this mess but decided against it 'cause then I'll have a hard time controlling all the characters. Notice how I tend to ignore some characters in certain chapters. (i.e Merry and Pippin... poor things!) Ah well, no one is perfect!  
  
Europa – Ron OOC? Probably because it WANTED to practice magic! Lazy lil' bugger. =)   
  
Artemis – Thank you! I am particularly picky about the way they should carry on. I can't stand it when a LotR character uses modern lingo! It just spoils the effect! I have read your story Concerning Mary Sues and other Essays and I must say it was FANTASTIC! I have yet to review it though, SORRY! I promise I will. =P   
  
helene – the main reason I wrote this fic was because I couldn't find a plausible HP/LotR crossover! Elves going to Hogwarts is a plot that has seen too many variations.   
  
Lantarmiel – Oh, Lantarmiel! Wherefore art thou? Have thee gone a holiday-ing? =P Sorry. I sent this chappie twice to you, but there was no reply! :'( I wanted to post this up really badly so I decided to go a head! Please forgive me! Beta-read this, add in some "Lantarmiel-ness" in it and send it back to me. I will repost this up! I promise!  
  
Bulma Greenleaf – I updated! Finally! It took me forever to sit down and write this chapter! Hope you enjoy this chappie as much as the others!  
  
phoenixqueen – Vedui'! Yeapyeapyeap! Legol-walsy got cursed! If they cursed Aragorn, Aragorn would probably lob their heads off! Imitates Aragorn The penalty for cursing a future King of Gondor is DEATH! MUAHAHAHHA! =P   
  
Asarielle – The million dollar question, "ARE THEY GOING TO BE ASKED TO THE COUNCIL?" If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now, would it? ;)  
  
Godforsaken – o_O Eeeow! A nitpicker! I NEED ONE OF THOSE!! lol! I looked into The Books (they deserved to be capitalized don't you think so?) and saw that you were right. How could I have been so dumb!? Yeah, Aragorn got struck with a Morgul blade but is not showing symptoms like Frodo-dear... Hmm... I lose this case. I added Aragorn getting slice 'cause I thought it added a bit of dramatic-ness in it! Nazguls/Nazgul...yeap... must change that one when I have the chance! That goes for the adan/edain thingie too... not to mention the Dunadan/Dunedain!! Loth means flower, yes, el or gil means star, yes, BUT ar means noble and orn means tree, Aragorn means Noble Tree. (but notice how it's not spelt as Arorn?) Legolas is taken from Laeg (green) and las (leaf) so it should Leaglas if it follows the elvish thingie-watevers strictly. But it is spelt as Legolas. So seeing this, I applied the same "rules" to Arwen's horse, loth for flower and el for star, hence, Lothiel. Besides, Lothiel looks and sounds better than Lothel, no? ;)  
  
sabirel - =P spanks! Read this one! Enjoy!  
  
christinamalfoy – aw, shucks, I don't write THAT well! Lol! I love Malcolm in the Middle too and watch as often as I can! (which isn't often, believe me!)   
  
Winyael Greenleaf – I seem to have a lot of Greenleafs (Greenleaves? lol) reviewing. I like Ron! He's so adorable! Especially in the second movie of Harry Potter when they went to see Aragog! (Aragog and Aragorn! Just ignore me!)   
  
Nihtfyr – GO GLORFY! Yeah you see, Glorfindel went across the ford to FIND Aragorn and the hobbits. In the book, it says Frodo, on Asfaloth, crossed the River of Bruinen. Once across, the river rose to "swallow" the Nazgul. Then Frodo-dear lost consciousness. He was later found by elves of Rivendell and was brought to Elrond. But I decided to stick in Arwen. She finds Frodo waving his sword about, about to lose consciousness. She grabs him and in movie style, raises the waters of Bruinen against the Nazgul. So in a way, both Glorfindel and Arwen rescues him! I wrote it like that so that fans of both the movie(s) and the books would be appeased.   
  
Sakura-girl – The eighth chapter added! I updated as soon as I could!  
  
silver swan – Thank you for your review! Did you know, before my penname was change to SilverButterfly, it was LadyOfTheRing? I wanted to change it to SilverSwan or SilentSwan. But seeing so many Silent and Silver Swans, I decided against it and changed it SilverButterfly instead!   
  
abomination – owie, whether it is a ladle or a can opener, they both must hurt a lot! =) So with this thought in my mind, I sat down to write this chappie as soon as I could!  
  
Ariana Hergan – Legolas-Luster! ah-HAH! Yeah, Legolas movie version is cute! But I can't really say that I lust over him! More Legolas-ness in here!  
  
wolf – *hands wolf a wolfie-biscuit* here you are! The next chappie is up!  
  
MoroTheWolfGod – hehe! I was giggling when I wrote that line! So yeah, I hurried as hurriedly as I could hurry to write and update this fic! (tongue twisting!)  
  
Evelyn – Thank you for your kind words! Hope you like this chappie!  
  
AirElemental101 – I have no idea how you reply your review as you review only contained one word! "You/" You left me hanging there! I had/have no idea if your review contained a flame or constructive criticism! Please review again!  
  
princess-Greenleaf-of-Mir – Why do you have such morbid desires? Why do you want Potter to die? (though I must say he really should be dead a long time ago with a Dark Lord hunting him and all...) Why Aragorn isn't like Frodo when Frodo was stabbed because I am the Author and I wished it so. Also because it adds dramatic-ness. So Legolas is your husband? So in either words, (I'm just curious you see) when your wedding ceremony was held, what was stated on the invitations sent out to the guests? Dear Lord Elrond & Family, you are invited to witness the holy matrimony of Princess Greenleaf and Prince Greenleaf... Really odd (Legolas means Greenleaf) If Legolas had any noble blood in him at all, he would stay his murderous hand and spare Ron. It was an accident after all. And Ron is not a fool.   
  
Usako – I agree that Lupin deserves more creditability! The poor guy is virtually ignored! I admit I have a lot of grammar mistakes in the first few chappies 'cause at that time I did not have a beta-reader yet. (Not a very good excuse I know!) Strider/Aragorn rules! (Along with Glorfy of course!) I was upset too. I expected to see a golden haired MALE elf riding to rescue Frodo and when Arwen popped up, I was like, 'WHOA! Glorfindel had a sex change!' O_o! I watched the animated version too! I was screaming bloody murder! The graphics! ARGH! I was wondering what in the name of Mordor was LEGOLAS doing in Rivendell! Though I think that Ron would NEVER EVER curse Harry with the belching-slugs curse, it was pretty funny! If Hermione fell for that stupid git, Lockheart, it would only make sense if she fell for an elf, no? Legolas has so many fan girls swooning over him so he deserves to get hexed! =P Yeah, Hermione goes gaa-gaa over handsome male elves. But yes, only to a certain extent. I won't go overboard like having her marrying Legolas! THE HORROR! Lol! I love your rhyming! It's so funny! Love yah!  
  
rstarbreeze – booyah! hello! Kudos to you for reviewing!  
  
Gloria Patri – I nit pick over how characters should talk and stay in their character! I did my homework! I love the Fall of Gondolin! ('cause it had Glorfindel in it...) (I'm NOT a Mary Sue!)  
  
Willow Myst – in chapter six, Legolas got cursed. So nope, he hasn't recovered. He will though... soon enough! MUAHAHAH!  
  
Meethrill – Well, Legolas and Hermione just met, so NO coupling! Legolas is like a millennium older! (I'm exaggerating, I know) Yeah, Ron and Sam and the bunch of hobbitsies will become good/great friends!  
  
Seom – Mae govannen! Thank you for your kind words! I hope you like this chappie 'cause I would hate to disappoint you!  
  
Aarie – now that you mention it, yeah, I think banshees ARE family! D@mn! Yeah, they are suppose to prophecies death in the household or something if they sit and howl on your roof. In my opinion, HP has way too many adventures! An adventure a year! At this rate he is going to have premature greying by the time he reaches his min-twenties! There are some things too that doesn't add up. (but I'm too lazy to get my book now) Anyway, thank you for your constructive criticism e-mail! I really appreciate the fact that someone actually takes the time and trouble to improve my fic! Kudos!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
'Hold still, sir,' Hermione commanded as she pushed up her sleeves.  
  
'/Finite Incantatem!/'  
  
Legolas stood up, looking very regal.  
  
'/Hannon le, pen-neth/,' [thank you, child/young one] he said, flashing her a brief smile.  
  
'Err... You're welcome, sir...' stammered Hermione somewhat nervously.  
  
'You understood him?' asked Ron incredulously.   
  
'Of course!'  
  
'What language was –that-!?'  
  
'Elvish,' supplied the Prince.  
  
'How much do you know?' asked Harry. (The question was directed to Hermione)  
  
'Enough.'  
  
Ron arched an eyebrow. 'Enough?'  
  
'Yes... Enough.'  
  
'Enough for –what- exactly?'  
  
'Just...enough.'  
  
They suddenly remembered that a member of a certain royal family was present stopped chattering. They found the elven prince studying each of them closely. Legolas's gaze strayed to Harry.   
  
'Sorry about the curse! It was Ron's fault!' he pointed at Ron.  
  
'Was not!'  
  
'Was too!'  
  
'Was no-'  
  
'Tis fine. 'Twas a mistake.' interjected Legolas smoothly.  
  
'Err... Yes...'  
  
'Pray tell me, what are your names?'  
  
'I'm Harry,' said Harry, then he pointed at Ron, 'that's Ron and that's Hermione.'  
  
Legolas gave a little bow. 'Well met.'  
  
Harry and Ron bowed while Hermione curtsied. Though the bows and curtsies were done very awkwardly, Legolas said nothing, but Harry could have sworn that there was a glint of amusement in the elf's piercing blue eyes.  
  
'I hope we do not meet under such...' his gaze flickered ever so slightly to the wands held in the Hogwarts' students' hands, '...consequences.'  
  
Silence reign.   
  
'Sorry about the curse...' muttered Ron, the tips of his ears red.  
  
'/U-moe edhored, pen-neth./ [There is nothing to forgive, child/young one.],' Ron frown incomprehensively, ' Now, forgive –me-. There are matters I have to attend to. May we meet again.'  
  
With a nod, he strode away, his light elven boots making no sound on the ground. The blades of grass unbent, deceiving the untrained eye that an elf had past there before.  
  
The students glanced at each other.  
  
'I hope that doesn't –ever- happen again.' muttered Ron as they made their way back to Elrond's home.  
*~*~*~*~*  
'Shh!' cautioned Hermione, her eyes wide.  
  
'It's your fault, Harry! I told you we should have gone the other way!' Ron hissed.  
  
'I'm sorry! I didn't know that this dirt path lead to Elrond's private garden, okay?!'  
  
'Quite! Elves have –very- sharp hearing!'  
  
Ron and Harry fell silent, watching through the leaves that were hiding them from view.  
  
They watched as the Evening Star of the elves say something into Aragorn's ear.   
  
'What did she say?' whispered Ron.  
  
'I'm not really sure. Something like: remember when we first met? and something about walking in a dream or something...' translated Hermione.  
  
'Oh no... If we get caught spying, we are –doomed-.'  
  
'It was an accident! Besides, we're not spying...'  
  
They continued their watching game. When Arwen leaned to kiss Aragorn, Ron made a gagging noise.  
  
They saw the lovers stiffened. 'RON!' hissed Hermione.  
  
'Who is there?' Arwen called, searching for the culprit. Leaning over, she whispered frantically to Aragorn, 'Estel, nad no ennas!' [Estel, there's something out there!]  
  
Aragorn pulled out from her embrace and stalked towards the bush where the trio hid.  
  
'RUN!!!'  
  
The three ran.   
  
'Who were they?' queried Arwen. 'Not my brothers, I hope?'  
  
'Nay, my lady. I think not. By the looks of the footprints on the ground, they were... children.'  
  
'Children?'  
  
'Aye.'  
  
Arwen laughed softly and she stepped of the bridge and kiss Aragorn lovingly again. 'Your skills as a Ranger has improved, I see.'  
  
'Aye, it has.'  
  
She sighed softly. 'A im, 'erin veleth lîn?' [Do I have your love?]  
  
'Gerich meleth nîn.' [You have my love]  
*~*~*~*~*  
As they pause to catch their breath, Ron glared at Harry who was doubled over with a nasty stitch in his side.  
  
'Next... t-time we l-let...you lead...r-remind me n-NEVER...to f-f...follow you!'  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MEEEEEEEE! Review!  
. 


End file.
